happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moment in Time
Moment in Time is an episode of Open Hearts 2. Plot Part 1 Lustly is seen hiding behind the bush and stalking Snapshot taking some picture at the park. Just right before she could pounces on him, a time machine suddenly appeared above Lustly and crushing her. Snapshot feels relieved when the machine almost crushes him too until the door slammed into him. Sniffles walks out of the time machine and disappointed that his time machine seems to be broken. He later picks up the antique watch he found and uses it to fix his machine before brings it back to his home. A skeleton appeared behind him as soon he leaves, staring him. Sniffles seen at his home checking the antique watch and later heard someone knocks his door in the nighttime. Sniffles opens the door and freaks out what he sees, revealed to be the living skeleton, Bon. Bon holds him by using his cane and politely gives him a cup of tea. Terrified Sniffles throws away the cup and landed on Stubbs who just came out from his grave, later boiled by the hot tea. Bon anyway still trying to calms Sniffles down and enters his house. He picks up the antique watch on the table and just stares at it for few seconds. Sniffles is confused by this but Bon later asks him for help. He gives the picture of someone from his hat to Sniffles. Sniffles seems figured out Bon's problems. The scene later changed to Bon, with his appearance during his lifetime that reflected to the mirror, also with the calendar that shows Valentine's Day in the next day. Sniffles picks the watch back from Bon and ready to go back in time but since the time machine actually broken, he needs to use his other gadgets and also using the antique watch. Few hours passes, Sniffles finally created new time gadget, which "upgraded" version of the antique watch. He later realized that the time now is in the morning and Bon patiently waiting for him while drinking some tea. Sniffles confused how the skeleton drinks without spilling and just decided to go back in time with Bon anyway. He holds Bon and begin to go back in time with the watch. Chrono who just came into Sniffles's house and wanted to see Sniffles' time machine, until the force from the inside breaks the door and slams him into Rigg's truck. His blood covers the windshield and causing Rigg to drives straight into the lake. Part 2 Sniffles and Bon later appears at the town which appears to be at 1930s. Bon seems recognize the place very well and somehow wanted to hide himself because of his appearance. Sniffles sees a female poodle walks out of the cafe and seems remember her. Sniffles checks back the picture that given by Bon and revealed that the poodle is Bon's wife. A car suddenly appears with someone comes outside of it to picks her up, who is actually Bon during his lifetime. The current Bon just staring the scene in the distance and Sniffles seems interested to checks the couple out. Bon is just agree with it anyway. The couple is having a good time with each other and seems never arguing everyday. Sniffles later go into another day where Bon is gladly buying some presents from the gift shop and bakery. His wife is seen waiting him at home and ready for Bon's surprises. Bon seems promises to meet her soon. Bon quickly drives to his home to meet his wife during the Valentine's Day until he sees a kid on the road, trying to avoid and loses the controls of his car before crashes into the building. His car later caught on fire along with the building, killed Bon in that time. Bon's wife doesn't know this and keep waiting until she reads the newspaper in the next day, which ultimately saddens her. Sniffles just watches the scene and then sees Bon, who is just standing alone at the middle of the rainstorm. Bon's wife is having a mental breakdown for weeks after the news. The current Bon have nothing to help and very disappointed by himself. Few years passed, Bon's wife still sitting alone inside the house and don't want to talk with anyone for most of the time. Sniffles wants Bon to meets his wife face to face again but Bon seems afraid to meet her. Sniffles later just give Bon's own gift that Sniffles managed to grab earlier during the accident. Bon still doubtful about it but Sniffles just pushed him to his wife. Bon's wife just gardening at her home and later shocked when she sees the living skeleton behind her. Bon is ready what's gonna happens next and expect her to run away. Bon's wife anyway feels something and stares at him for few moments, also sees the gift he's holding. She begin to cry and realized the living skeleton is her husband, decided to hugs him and doesn't care if he's a skeleton. Bon is just surprised by this and just hugs his wife, later gives her the gift. Sniffles feels satisfied and letting Bon to enjoy his moments until he aware that the time is about to running out. He asks Bon if he wanted to go back to the current timeline, also don't want to mess the current timeline. Bon's wife sees and knows what's actually happened, then just gives Bon a smile. Bon later gives her another gift, which actually his left arm and wanted her to keep it for reasons. She anyway gladly accepts it before gives the last hug. Sniffles quickly returns back to the current timeline with Bon, just right before the antique watch begin to broken. Bon feels happy about this and politely tells Sniffles that he's leaving. End Tag "True love never dies. It only gets stronger with time." After the credits, Bon visits his wife's grave and somehow got his new arm. The episode ends when Sniffles realized that his skeleton model missing it's left arm and also some body parts misplaced, causing it to falls and impales Sniffles. Deaths *Lustly is crushed by the time machine. *Snapshot is slammed by the time machine's door. *Stubbs is boiled by the hot tea. *Chrono is ran over by Rigg's truck. *Rigg is drowned inside the lake. (death not seen) *Bon dies in the car crash. (during his lifetime, permanent) *Bon's wife most likely died during her older age. (not seen, permanent) *Sniffles is impaled by multiple bones from his skeleton model. Trivia *The second half of this episode most likely about Bon's backstory. **It's revealed that Bon is actually lived during 1930s era. **Bon's wife revealed and made her first appearance. *Chrono is originally in Sniffles' role. *This is also first episode where Bon's apperance during his lifetime seen. *This episode is supposed to be released on 14th but delayed for reasons. Category:Open Hearts Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Time travel episodes